Dagama
| affiliation = Prodence Kingdom | occupation = Tactician | gladiator number = 0122 }} Dagama is the Tactician of the Prodence Kingdom. He joined as a gladiator at the Corrida Colosseum to compete for the Mera Mera no Mi. Appearance Dagama is a large chubby man, with a hunchback, shaggy eyebrows and a thick shaggy mustache. He sports round black sunglasses and has a polka dotted coat draped over his shoulders. He wears a dark beaded necklace with light-colored sun, and light spotted pants. Personality Ever since he appeared, Dagama has been shown plotting with and bribing the other competitors in his block to gain the upper hand. When the Funk Brothers called him out on this, he told them to stop acting like they weren't plotting something also. When the B Block battle royale started, he commanded his collaborators to gang up on Bellamy. He then stated that "all that matters is the last man standing... the ends justify the means" showing that Dagama will do whatever it takes to win. Later he was shown betraying his collaborators and even attempted to attack Blue Gilly while his back was turned, showing that he has no honor. It was stated by Blue Gilly that Dagama is a very shady and untrustworthy person. Abilities and Powers As Tactician of his kingdom, he probably has a very high intelligence and knowledge, being very informed about his gladiator rivals such as Suleiman, Abdullah and Jeet, Orlumbus, Bellamy, Cavendish and Bartolomeo. Thanks to his cunning and strategic capacity, he arranged for an alliance with various gladiators, such as Tank Lepanto and Blue Gilly, during the B Block battle royale. Weapons He has been seen holding both a long spiked club and two katanas, although his level of proficiency with them is unknown. History Dressrosa Arc He came from the Prodence Kingdom with his king, Elizabello II, to compete for the Mera Mera no Mi. He was first seen arguing with the Funk Brothers after they called him out on trying to plot with the other competitors. He then stated that the country that wins the Mera Mera no Mi would gain massive leverage when it came to diplomatic relations and the threat of war, before mentioning the names a few big name fighters. As Block B was about to start, he entered the arena, along with all other Block B contestants. After Bartolomeo scared the audience with a fake bomb, Dagama scolded him and told him that he was making himself unpopular. As the fight started, Dagama teamed up with Elizabello II, Tank Lepanto, and several other fighters to take out some of their adversaries. Elizabello asked Dagama whether they should take out Bellamy first, to which Dagama agreed, and stated that they should take out the biggest threats first before their numbers decrease. When Bartolomeo and Bellamy complained about it, Dagama simply told them that the ends justify the means. Dagama and some of the other gladiators were guarding Elizabello so as to give him time to prepare his devastating punch. Dagama later said that, now that everyone was wounded, it was time to carry out the plan. He then called out to Blue Gilly, a martial artist from the Longleg Tribe. After that, Dagama and Blue Gilly started to attack the group of gladiators surrounding Elizabello II from behind. After defeating some of them, he sarcastically thanked them and said he would give them their reward later if they wished. It was then revealed that Blue Gilly was actually working with Dagama all along, and that he was hired to take out all the gladiators that were protecting the king. He then said that fighters who did not use their brain could only serve as pawns and told Blue Gilly to take out the remainder of them. But as soon as Blue Gilly turned his back to him, Dagama immediately tried to take him out as well. But before he could attack him, Blue Gilly took him out with a kick which threw him out of the ring where he was then attacked by a fighting fish. He and his king were supposed to receive treatment for their injuries but instead, they were thrown into an underground dungeon filled with broken toys, along with some of the other disqualified participants. Enraged by Doflamingo's trickery, Dagama urged his king to declare war on him. Shortly afterwards, Ricky revealed himself to be the former king of Dressrosa, Riku Dold III. While Elizabello was happy to see his old friend, Dagama was not so pleased because of the wars that plagued various countries due to Doflamingo's weapons trading after Dold's disappearance and Doflamingo's ascension to the throne. He was about to curse Dold, but he was angrily interrupted by Tank Lepanto. Major Battles *Dagama vs. Corrida Colosseum Block B Gladiators **Dagama vs. Blue Gilly Trivia * His name is spelled the same as the real-life explorer, Vasco da Gama. References Site Navigation Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Corrida Colosseum Gladiators Category:Swordsmen Category:Prodence Kingdom Characters Category:Dressrosa Characters es:Dagama fr:Dagama it:Dagama